Himno
El Himno de Panem es tocado durante Juegos del Hambre y otros eventos oficiales del Capitolio o propagandas. Durante los Juegos, es tocado cada noche a través de la arena mientras las caras de los tributos que han muerto son mostradas en el cielo. Otros eventos que usan el himno incluyen el Desfile de los Tributos y las entrevistas, así como también durante anuncios hechos por oficiales del gobierno. Letra de la canción thumb|right|335px The Horn of Plenty! '' One Horn of Plenty for us all!'' And when we rise the cry '' ''The brave shall heed the call And we shall never falter One Horn of Plenty for us all! The Horn of Plenty One Horn of Plenty for us all! Our flag will raise above Panem shall reign above May our nation never fall. Never fall The Horn of Plenty One Horn of Plenty for us all! And when we rise the cry '' ''The brave shall heed the call And we shall never falter One Horn of Plenty for us all! Though dark may fall Through darkness light will shine, As they believe, The darkness is the light The Horn of Plenty overflows! Oh Capitol Your glory as diamond shine A tribute to, The darkest days behind The Horn of Plenty for us all! La letra de la canción habla sobre la riqueza del Capitolio y como se vanaglorian por su victoria en la Gran Guerra de los Días Oscuros. Además habla de como los demás distritos deben sacrificarse por la gloria del Capitolio y cuando lo hagan, recuerden cuan necios fueron aquellos que antaño osaron desafiar al Capitolio. El cuerno de la abundancia mencionado simboliza la riqueza del Capitolio y como debe ser entregado en recompensa por el triunfo sobre los demás distritos durante los Días Oscuros. La letra también cuenta como Panem siempre reinara y nunca caerá, en obvia referencia a los Días Oscuros y cuando nació luego de la Gran Catástrofe Mundial. Ya para el final de la canción, los últimos versos cantan a la gloria del Capitolio, brillante como el diamante, a la esperanza que deben tener en tiempos oscuros y como los Juegos del Hambre representan un tributo necesario para compensar los "Días Oscuros vividos" Traducción ¡El cuerno de la abundancia! ¡Un cuerno de la abundancia para todos nosotros! Y cuando peguemos el grito Los valientes escucharán la llamada Y nunca fallaremos ¡Un cuerno de la abundancia para todos nosotros! El cuerno de la abundancia ¡Un cuerno de la abundancia para todos nosotros! Nuestra bandera se levantará sobre todo Panem reinará sobre todo Que nuestra nación nunca caiga. Nunca caigas El cuerno de la abundancia ¡Un cuerno de la abundancia para todos nosotros! Y cuando peguemos el grito Los valientes escucharán la llamada Y nunca fallaremos ¡Un cuerno de la abundancia para todos nosotros! Aunque la oscuridad caiga A través de la oscuridad la luz brillará, Como ellos creen, La oscuridad es la luz ¡El cuerno de la abundancia se desborda! Oh Capitolio Tu gloria como el diamante brilla Un tributo a, Los días más oscuros atrás ¡El cuerno de la abundancia para todos nosotros! La letra de la canción está incluida en las partituras originales de la banda sonora etiquetado como "2m5s v6 Chariot Ceremony". En las características especiales del Blu-Ray y DVD de Los Juegos del Hambre, existe una pequeña sección de la banda sonora, donde se muestra al coro London Voices cantando Horn Of Plenty. Categoría:Canciones en:Horn of Plenty pl:Hymn Panem